


Them's Fightin Words

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: After an argument between you and Arthur goes bad, you leave the camp but eventually you'll have to make up.





	Them's Fightin Words

**Author's Note:**

> Got a cute prompt from tumblr so here you go!

The camp was in an uproar with packing and the gang running around to get the wagons loaded. Yet you stood near Arthur’s tent, your mood as sour as a can of offal. He was yelling and you were yelling, tossing hurtful and anger fueled words at each other without a second thought. No one bother to stop the two of you and you would have snapped at them if they did.

His words had stung worse than the sun bearing down on the two of you. You could barely even remember why the two of you were arguing in the first place as you stood there, watching his chest heave and his brows furrow. You couldn’t even give back a smart retort, feeling your heart tug in a strange sort of way that ached in sadness. Gritting your teeth and clenching your fists, you turned on your heel away from him and stormed off.

You didn’t bother to look back or even acknowledge the confused and worried looks from the others. Lenny had tried to stop you and ask you what was wrong, but you dodged him and continued walking. 

“We are leaving, Y/N. Why don’t you ride with me?” Dutch asked in that concerned fatherly tone of his. 

Swallowing hard, you briefly shot a glance at Arthur and then shook your head. “No, I’ll meet you there.” Grabbing the reins of your horse, you hopped up on the saddle and spurred the beast on, riding through the trees and leaving the Horseshoe Overlook as quickly as you could. Arthur had called after you, but he was the last person you wanted to see.

Frankly, you didn’t even know where this new camp was and now you felt silly and embarrassed for leaving the way you did. You should have just rode with Dutch but you knew he’d just ask you what was going on. It wasn’t like you and Arthur to fight like that. 

The sound of horse hooves thundering behind you and an urgent call caused you to jerk the reins, turning your horse sharply. Heart beating quickly, you turned your head in time to see Arthur slow his horse. 

“Dammit, Arthur!” You hissed, putting a hand to your chest. “What do you want?” Really, you shouldn’t fight with him but you were still so angry. 

The man frowned, reaching over and snatching the reins from you. “Well, firstly. You’re going the wrong way. And what’s your plan? You just gonna to ignore me the entire time?” 

Being stubborn that you are, you glared when he started leading your horse. “Can’t I just be angry by myself without you complaining?” 

Arthur was beside you now, his leg brushing against yours. “As a matter of fact, no.” He was silent just as he always was when he wasn’t grumbling about something and you wondered if you should keep arguing. But you were so tired of it already. “I’m sorry, alright?”

“What?” You watched him carefully, as if he would start yelling again and you imagined the words. 

He sighed, eyes still ahead but his rough features were softer now. “I said I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight with you.” 

Once again your heart was pounding in your chest only this time because you remembered just how much you loved this man, even if he was irritating at times. “Can we stop for a moment?” 

Arthur now looked at you but nodded, hopping off his horse and walking around to help you down. Not that you needed help down, but it was a good excuse to feel his hands on your waist and to wrap your arms around his neck. When your feet hit the ground however, you refused to let go.

His eyes met yours and you smiled softly, letting out a small sigh. “I’m sorry too. And I shouldn’t have stormed off like I did but what you said really hurt.” 

“I’m sorry.” His voice was a whisper and his hands moved around your waist to your back. “Won’t happen again.” 

Smiling gently, you pressed your lips against his. Arthur pulled you against him, moving a hand to the back of your head and deepening the kiss. Just as you were really getting into it, he pulled away and brushed his thumb over your jaw tenderly. 

“We need to leave.” 

You sighed and leaned away, preferring to stay in his arms and feel his mouth against yours.  “Do we have to?” 

A rough laugh left him and he nodded, kissing your lips one more time. “Got a bounty out for me. So yes, we do.” 

Typical of him, you thought. You mounted your horse once again, riding beside him as you headed for the new camp. If you were lucky, you’d get there before them and could have time for yourself. Although as you neared the area, everyone was already there and unloading the wagons and setting up tents. Thankfully it was dark and no one would question you sharing a bed with Arthur tonight. 


End file.
